Long Days Ahead
by Shattered1102
Summary: When a hunt goes awry and the Sam and Dean are left with an injured angel and mysterious woman keeping an eye on them, can the brothers stop another evil from spreading around the world?
1. Long Days Ahead

**This is my first story on the Supernatural forum. :) I do have my OC in there, but you will meet her later. Please be kind and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did, there would be so much more bromance between Cas and Dean, and brotherly bonding. However, I do own my OC.**

* * *

The day had been long.

The hunt had taken a turn for the worse and only thanks to the divine intervention of a certain angel did the Winchesters make it out alive.

The hunt was only supposed to take them to the outskirts of Austin, Texas, and was supposed to have been a simple salt and burn of a restless spirit that had scared many a tenant from the old farmhouse that had seen better days. Many better days. What they had not been expecting was a group of demons to be the ones terrorizing or setting a trap for them.

Sam had first felt that something was amiss on their way to the house. Dean had shrugged off with a, "Don't be such a girl, Samantha. It'll take a total of five minutes and then we can go get pie." Sam had sighed and hesitantly nodded. Dean was right; Castiel would have shown up to warn them if it was more than that, but that didn't stop the youngest Winchester from sending a prayer to the angel.

When they arrived, even Dean started to get a little weary. The farmhouse was very old, and just as creepy. Dean had just squeezed Sam's shoulder before grabbing the things they needed from the trunk of the Impala and walking up the steps to the porch of the house. Sam reluctantly followed, but soon did; he couldn't let Dean have all the fun.

They were in the middle of searching the house for something to lure in the spirit that they could burn when chills started to creep up Sam's spine. He looked at Dean and spoke with urgency, "Dean, we need to leave now. Something is really wrong here."

Dean had just been about to close the desk drawer he had been rifling through when what looked to be five ordinary people appeared in the room, smirking at the two brothers. To anyone else it would look as if a few people had been playing a prank by saying the house was haunted and had come out to stop the prank, but Sam and Dean both knew better; they had been led into a trap. What others would believe to be a simple prank was now a deadly situation for the Winchesters.

They were in the middle of a group of demons who wished them dead and to make matters worse, they had only brought in items for a salt and burn. They didn't think they would be ambushed by five demons, but yet here they were, getting ready to be killed and Sam would probably be taken to Lucifer himself. As the demons stalked forward, Dean had pushed Sam behind him in an attempt to protect his baby brother. Sam, however, knew it was hopeless, and also knew that this could really be the end; not a fight to the death with brother pitted against each other or a battle against Lucifer, the both of them fighting side by side, but a death by demons who had managed to trick them with a hunt and potential for brotherly bonding.

The demons were almost on them when a trench coat clad figure with wings appeared before them, smiting every demon at once, every single one of them falling into a heap. Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulder in time to stop him from com crumpling himself before the angel disappeared into thin air with the familiar accompaniment of fluttering wings.

Dean sighed and stood, walking over to Sam and clapping a hand on his back, "Let's go, Sammy."

"Dean, what about Cas? He obviously couldn't stand on his own after that display, what if he needs our help?"

"If he wants our help, he can come to us. If it makes you feel better, I will pray later for him to get his winged ass down to us. Now, let's leave this hell hole," at the bitch face Sam threw him, he added quickly, "no pun intended."

They left the farmhouse and found a cheap hotel close to the center of town, and close to a mini mart that sold pie. A few hours and slices of pie later, a knock came at the door. Sam and Dean shared a look before Dean grabbed his gun as Sam went to the door to look out the peephole. He was surprised and befuddled by what he saw; a young woman looking to be close to their age, was standing there, looking right at Sam through the peephole. Sam made a gesture at Dean to come closer but to keep the gun low and out of sight as he opened the door, "Can I help you, miss?"

The woman had long brown hair and green eyes that were piercing. She smirked and spoke calmly, "Sam and Dean Winchester. I have something that belongs to you," she snapped her fingers and at a sound from behind them, both brothers whirled around to find an unconscious Castiel on the couch in the room. Sam turned back to the woman only to be met by an empty hallway.

He shook his head and made his way to where Dean was knelt by the couch. Cas didn't look too great, his breathing was shallow and sweat was beginning to form on his forehead.

"Wait, angels don't need to breathe, do they? They also shouldn't get sick. Right, Sammy?" Dean asked Sam, looking up at him from the spot on the floor. Sam shook his head, honestly not knowing the answer as to what was plaguing their angel or who the mysterious woman was, but he had a feeling that that was not the last time they would be seeing her. She would come back to check in, he knew. And he knew it would be soon. In the meantime, however, he pulled out his phone to call Bobby and see if he could help sort out the mess they found themselves in.


	2. Long Nights Spent

**Woo! Another chapter! Hope you all like it. Reviews are amazing, so please, I may have to beg. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Unfortunately.**

* * *

That night was spent taking care of Cas.

He was weak and his fever had yet to break and they could do nothing but try to make him comfortable. The other angels had yet to make an appearance to help their weakened brother, and for that the brothers were both thankful and disappointed. Castile could be turning human before their eyes and no one would have cared, besides the Winchesters, of course. He had angels as family, dicks with wings, and even archangels above him, he had always done what he believed was right, he had faith abounding in a father who had given up long before the war had really even begun, and yet here he was – lying on a bed, possibly dying, or what he would call a fate worse than death; turning human.

A fitting end for a traitor.

A traitor. Only to the angels; only_ for_ Dean, only _for_ the human race of which he was defending when he had pulled Dean from Hell. The only traitors here were the other angels who turned their backs on the brother who had given it all up for the creatures that God had wanted them to love and protect in the first place.

* * *

Sam had left for a few minutes the next day to go get food and whatever medicine they thought would work for an angel. Ex-angel, Sam corrected. He knew Cas only had so much time before Jimmy's body would succumb to whatever was plaguing the vessel. Sam just hoped he wasn't too late. He knew that Dean hoped for the same thing; the man refused to move from his place beside the couch for fear that Castiel would wake up and think that they had abandoned him much like his father and brothers and sisters had. However, Sam knew he would never admit it, because if he did then it would tear him apart if Castiel didn't make it through.

Castiel had stayed by their side when he knew it was against him and turned his back on his angel brethren for two boys who had the whole world against them and on their shoulders. He left usually, always, but trying to do what he thought right for Sam and Dean. And, never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Sam had taken Cas in for however long they would have him, and with their track record, Sam knew it may not be much longer, and this was the world's way of making them give in to the destiny that God had chosen for them.

Can't break up the family, take a close second.


End file.
